The children of Phoebe Halliwell
by elisaday16
Summary: One morning the three children of Phoebe wake up in the manor but not in the time they came from.They soon find out the reason of their time travel. Cole will be in it later
1. Chapter 1

The children of Phoebe Halliwell

Julian turned around in his bed without opening his eyes. He felt something soft next to him and touched it softly.

_oh, oh, it feels like ..._

,Aaaaah!', this scream woke him up instantly. Julian, now sitting on the ground because he had fallen out of his bed, looked up to meet the angry face of a young woman he knew very well ...

,Who the hell are you?!', she asked while trying to cover herself with a blanket.

_Oh shit ..._

,Ahm, ... you ... Mom, what are you talking about?', Julian asked but the word _time travelling_ had already popped into his mind.

,Mom?!', she shrieked. By now he knew that something was really wrong. _Okay, keep cool. It will be alright. Just ..._

,Get out of here!', Phoebe Halliwell yelled at him and looked like she was to vanish him if it was nessesary.

_Well, propably that isn't the worst idea in this ... situation._

He quickly jumped up and ran out of his mother's old room. On the well-known way down the stairs of the Halliwell manor he crashed into his sister and his twin brother. They looked as shocked as he was. He stopped in front of them and asked breathlessly ,You too?'

,I woke up in aunt Piper's old room! Leo almost threw me out of the window!', his twin brother William replied also out of breath.

,Pah!', his sister Melinda exclaimed loudly. ,I woke up in aunt Paige's room. She orbed two lamps at my head and was about to orb a knife into her hand when I ran out. ,Where did you wake up, Julian?'

,Ah well, there aren't many possibilities, right? It was Mum's room...' he murmured quietly.

,Ouch, what did Mom do?', Will asked trying to hide a grin. He knew his mom was sometimes quite ... emotional.

,Ah, she was a little ... confused when I called her ,Mom', he answered and a smile crossed his face.

,I can image that...', Mel muttered and all three began to laugh.

After a while they all stopped laughing when they heard footsteps coming closer. They looked at each other, nodded and all together shimmered out.

Meanwhile the three young Halliwell sisters ran down the old stairs.

,Shit, why didn't we just follow them?', Piper asked and looked grimly around the room.

,Well, because it's 6 am and I can't see anything when I'm tired!' Phoebe replied dryly and rubbed her eyes once again.

,Ah, yeah, sure, ... so any ideas how to vanish them?', Paige asked and yawned widely.

,You mean how to _find_ them', Piper said and looked questionly at Leo.

,What? Me? ... Ahm, I don't... Why don't use the spying crystal?', Leo answered and shrugged his shoulders helplessly.

,Alright, Phoebe, you check the book of shadows. Paige, orb a little around... maybe you can find them. Leo, you ask the Elders and I'm going to spy for them, okay?', Piper asked and looked at her family.

,As if that was a question...', Phoebe muttered and went up to the attic.

,But I'll change first. I don't want to go in pyjamas. So, if you don't mind, my highness?', Paige asked sarcastically before went up to her room and slammed its door shut.

,Wow, what the hell was that?!', Piper exclaimed but then ran into the living-room to spy for the three teenagers without even waiting for Leo's answer.

,And every morning I'm remembered that you should not wake Halliwell sisters up when it's before 10 am ...' he murmured before orbing out and leaving an empty hall behind.

That was the first chapter and if you don't like it the last. So please review and tell me if I should go on or better not. Hope you're fine and have a nice day !!! )

elisaday16


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Here's just a little character information!

(The story takes place before Phoebe and her sisters vanish Cole the first time)

Julian Benjamin Halliwell-Turner : He and his twin brother William are both 18 years old.

His powers are: Empathy, Levitation, Astral-Projection, Telekinesis, Temporal Stasis, Molecular Combustion,

Premonitions, Energy balls, Shimmering, Shapeshifting, Mind control, Force field (white)

He represents the element water and so he has also the powers: teleporting by water surrounding him, conjuring ice and water,

controlling water(waves, floods ect.)

He has light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He wants to be a columnist like his mother.

William(Will) Victor Halliwell-Turner : He and his twin brother Julian are both 18 years old.

His powers are: Empathy, Levitation, Astral-Projection, Telekinesis, Temporal Stasis, Molecular Combustion,

Premonitions, Energy balls, Shimmering, Shapeshifting, Mind control, Force field (black)

He represents the element fire ( it's the perfect contrast of water) and so he has the powers: teleporting by fire

surrounding him, conjuring fire and heat, controlling fire(where it goes, how big ect.)

He has dark brown(almost black) hair and ocean blue eyes. He wants to be a lawyer like his father.

Melinda(Mel) Pruedence Halliwell-Turner : She is 16 years old.

Her powers are: Empathy, Levitation, Astral-Projection, Telekinesis, Temporal Stasis, Molecular Combustion,

Premonitions, Energy balls, Shimmering, Shapeshifting, Mind control, Force field (silver/grey)

She also represents the element earth and so she has the powers: teleporting by sand surrounding her,

conjuring sand, stones, rocks, controlling earth(earthquakes ect.)

She has middle brown hair and dark blue/brown eyes. She wants to be a teacher at Magic School.

As you can see they're quite powerful. They're the most powerful beings on earth, not Wyatt.

Julian, William and Melinda are also the Chosen Ones but Phoebe always calls them the Loved Ones.

All three also have a empathic link to Phoebe and can talk to her in mind.

And, as you see above, they are the representers of the elements. So they are also the Element Ones.

I know there's one element missing. That's because in their timeline Phoebe is pregnant again.

That child will represent the element air. Oh! And they can't control the minds of their family. Cole( who is married to Phoebe

in the other timeline) was fed up with doing things like excusing them from school and after that not knowing he did anything.

That's it! Hope you're fine and have a nice day!

elisaday16


	3. Chapter 3

Julian, Mel and Will shimmered into the mausoleum. They always went there. It was kind of ... a family tradition.

Their father came there and so did their mother. They were just used to come there.

Julian sighed loudly and sat down on the cold ground. ,So,what do we do now?', he asked.

,I have no idea. I mean ... we could ask Mum, Piper or Paige for help but they're propably already looking for us and a way to vanish us.',

Will replied and looked around helplessly.

,You are sooo stupid, you know?', Mel asked them grinning.

,What?!', her brothers asked in unsion.

,Well, you forgot someone.' Will and Julian exchanged confused glances.

,DAD!'

,What's about Dad?', Will asked her and sat down next to his twin brother.

,Just read my mind okay!', she said and put her hands on her hips.

It took only a few seconds for the brothers to know what she was thinking.

,Oh, you mean we should visit Dad!', Julian exclaimed and looked proud of what he had found out.

,Yeah and I am not stupid, Mel!', Will added and shot her an angry glance.

,Well, you could argue about that ... but what's more important -where does Dad live? Still in his apartment? In the penthouse or maybe still at the manor?', she asked.

A minute of silence had passed when Julian said ,Three places to look for Dad, three people to look for Dad! I'll check the penthouse! Bye' he said before he shimmered out leaving his sister and brother alone.

,Ah, ... I'll check his old apartment! Bye sis!', Will said and then shimmered out as well.

,Wait! ... Great! Just great!', the last one in the mausoleum muttered and then followed the example of her older brothers.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Will shimmered quietly in front of the building. He quickly went up to the entrance and down the hall to the old apartment of his father.

He knocked on the door and waited impatiently but no one came to open it. Will looked around the empty hall and then shimmered into the apartment.

Inside was nothing but a bed and a small table.

,Someone there?', he asked and made his way towards the door of the bathroom. No answer. He opened the door slowly and found again an empty

room. No one was there. No Cole.

Will glanced around one more time and then shimmered out silently.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Meanwhile Mel shimmered in front of the manor door. She sighed nervously and then rang the door bell. Footsteps were coming towards her and the door was opened by her Aunt Piper.

,Can I help you?', she asked leaning against the doorframe.

,Ahm, yeah. I... Do you know ... Cole Turner?', Mel asked and smiled.

,Well, yeah but he doesn't live here anymore and if you're one of his demon friends, GET OUT!', she yelled and slammed the door shut after her.

,Wow, that was interesting. She hasn't changed a bit.', Mel murmured and shimmered away.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Julian had shimmered in front of the big house in which the penthouse was and was now standing in the evelator.

The evelator doors slid open and revealed a white floor. Julian stepped out and looked around. He walked through quietly through the big rooms but found nothing. He was about to shimmer out when an angry voice interrupted him.

,Who are you?', it asked suspicious. Julian turned around to see his father playing with a fire ball in his hands.

,Answer me! Or I'll vanish your sorry ass before you can even say my name.', Cole threated and moved closer.

,Hey, hey, hey', Julian laughed and put his hands up in defense. ,I doubt that'

That was too much, Cole threw the fireball but was confused when his son dodged it easily by levitating up and then down onto clean floor.

,See, I told you. So, my question: Do you know Phoebe Halliwell?',Julian asked trying to hide a grin.

,What do you have with Phoebe?', Cole hissed through clenched teeth.

,Well, I know her very well. But now ...-', Julian started but was cut off by a hand encircling his throat tightly.

,What did you do to her?', his father asked angrily and squeezed his son's throat a bit tighter.

,I ... am ...her ... son, damnit!', Julian choked out before teleporting out of his father's grasp surrounded by water and reappearing next to him.

,Who ... you? Her son? And where the hell did you get that power from? I've never seen it before.', Cole said nervously.

,Yeah, I'm her son ... and yours too. And I get that power because I'm one of the four Elemt Ones, happy?', Julian asked and folded his arms in front of his chest.

,You ... you have to be kidding. ...I ... we don't have any kids ... yet.', Cole answered confused.

,Yeah, yeah, I thought so. So ... now tell me: Are you the sorce? Is Phoebe your queen? Is she pregnant? How often have you been vanished?', Julian asked quickly and glanced at the man in front of him.

,I ... I am the sorce but Phoebe doesn't know and she is pregnant and I haven't been vanished at all. She was at her sister's over night.', Cole replied but still looked suspicious.

,Oh, okay. Let's find my sister and my brother. See you in the mausoleum, Dad!', his son said and teleported out surrounded by water.

,What...', Cole began and then shimmered after his son.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Hope you like it! Please review and help me!

Hope you're fine and have a nice day!

elisaday16


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any Charmed characters except for Julian, Will and Mel.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Cole Turner, once the demon Belthazor and now The Source of all evil, was in the mausoleum standing in front of his three future children.

,So, ahm, is the future ... good?'

,...Yeah, it is. Mum's pregnant again.', his daughter said and smiled kindly.

,So is she in this timeline.', her father answered and smiled at the thought of Phoebe.

,Cool, that's me. Mum told me I was a cute baby back then.', Julian said and grinned widely until an ellbow hit his stomach. ,Ouch!'

,Yeah, I hope it hurt, _twin brother_. And Mum told _us_ we were cute babies.', his brother said to his brother.

,I know. But Mum just wanted to make you feel as loved as me.'

,I am! Even more as you!'

,You're not!'

,Am too!'

,You're not'

,Am -...'

,STOP!', Mel yelled and looked furiously at her older brothers who stared at her in surprise.

,Wow, didn't think you could yell that loud, Sis.', Julian said and joined the laughing of his now red-faced twin brother.

,Yeah, Mum would be jealous.'

,Sorry to interrupt this little family thing but I'd like to know why ... you're here. So ... ', Cole said and waited impatiently for them to answer.

The teenagers exchanged glances and then all shrugged helplessly.

,Don't know.'

,No idea.'

,Not a clue at all.'

,Oh, that is so great. Let's find Phoebe first. We'll propably find out more with her help.', their father muttered and then shimmered himself and his children into his wife's room.

Phoebe was standing in the middle of the room in a white towel around her body and was looking around for the clothes she had put on the bed before the shower when her usband and her yet unknown children shimmered in front of her.

She shrieked in surprise and let her towel fall to the floor which caused the three children to quickly cover their eyes in embarrasment.

,This is sooo gross.', Julian murmured to his brother and they both blushed a bright red.

Their mother quickly picked up the towel and covered herself with it but then let it fall again when she saw who the one whispering to the other guy was.

,You bastard!', she screamed. ,How dare you to come here again? Me and my sisters will vanish your sorry ass on spot!'

,Cole, hold him and his little friends, too!' But when the three teenagers only giggled she looked questioning at her husband.

,Look, Phoebe... Ahm, they're ... kind of ...'

,Demons? I already know that. They shimmered.'

,Well, partly. But not exactly...'

,Warlocks? Oh, no. They blink. Tell me, what else could tey be?'

,Our future kids...'

,WHAT?! I thought that ... kid just lied, didn't he?', she asked confused.

,I did so not lie! I never ... well, not often... twice a week maybe ... or more ... but -...', Julian began still covering his eyes but was interrupted by his sister who empathically told him to finally shut up.

,No, I don't think so. I believe in what they said.', Cole said almost fearing his wife's next action.

,So, you believe them more than me. Why is that, Mister?', Phoebe hissed.

,Well, why should I not. It's possible, isn't it? And I am not believing them more than you.' His wife still glared at him arms crossed in front of her bare chest. ,I-I love you, Honey. ...Do-Don't be mad. You know I can't stand that.'

,Hm, interesting.', she answered while putting on some clothes.

,Phoebe, ...', he started again in a pleading voice.

,Don't you dare to 'Phoebe' me.'

,I just believe them, okay? I'm sorry, Honey. Are we okay now?'

,Yeah, everything's great.', she replied and faked a small smile. ,Just no sex for the next two weeks.'

,Ewww, I so don't need to know that. Where's the Mum who doesn't even allow me to swear?', Julian whispered again and made a disgusted face.

,I totally agree on that. I think the giggling noises in the evening are more than enough.', Will whispered back and then asked more loudly ,Has Mum finally put some clothes on or are we gonna faint when we take away our hands?'

,Yeah, you can look.', Cole replied slowly still staring at his wife in absolute horror.

The children took away their hands and promptly burst out laughing loudly.

,Look -look at Dad! He looks like somebody stole a lollipop from a toddler!', Will laughed and pointed at Cole.

,I - I don't think he could take it even for only two days.', his brother agreed and leant on the closet behind him for support.

,Yeah, Mum always knew which buttons she had to push to make him give up!', Mel said and slowly stopped laughing along with her two brothers.

The room was silent for a minute and then Phoebe muttered quietly ,Wow, I-I think I believe them, too ...'

Again the room fell silent. Cole sighed in relief.

,God, I already thought you meant it, Honey.', he said and leant forward for a passionate kiss but instead of her lips he kissed a pillow she had grabbed and held up in front of her face just in time. He opened his eyes and looked at her in confusion.

,Still, no sex for the next two weeks. And you know where your passionate kisses lead.'

,But Phoebe ... You want to see me suffer?', he asked with disappointment in his eyes.

,Exactly.', his wife said before pushing herself past him and leaving the still quiet room.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Hope you like it. Please review!

Hope you're fine and have nice Christmas holidays!

elisaday16


	5. Chapter 5

Julian Halliwell-Turner was sitting silently next to his sleeping mother who was leaning her head onto her son's shoulder. He was quietly listening to

her slow breath and stroking her hair softly. His younger sister was lying on her mother's other side, resting her head on Phoebe's lab and sleeping peacefully. Just two hours ago, their mother didn't believe them in any way and now they were cuddled together just like they usually did in the future.

Julian heard his father's voice talking to his twin brother outside.

,What do we do now?'

,I don't know. Mum and the others couldn't help us really. They don't have any ideas either.'

,Well, I think you, your brother and your sister should stay with Phoebe and me at the Penthouse to keep you safe.'

,Yeah, that would propably the best idea for now. They're still sleeping, right?'

Julian heard them enter the room and quickly put a finger on his lips to tell them to be quiet. They nodded.

,You can shimmer, right?', Cole asked his two sons, only loud enough for them to hear.

,Yeah, we can shimmer and teleport in flames, water or sand. Why?', Will answered and looked confused at his father.

,Let's shimmer them to the Penthouse.'

Julian quickly put his arm around his mother and shimmered them away, followed by his father and his brother who shimmered in, holding Mel by the hand. Julian lied Phoebe carefully on her and Cole's bed and looked at her lovingly. In the last two hours they had explained everything to the sisters and had told them some stories about the future. It had been hard to convince Paige since she still wanted to stab her niece but even she had been convinced after a while.

Will slowly put his sister next to his mother and covered them with a blanket he had teleported into his hands. He couldn't help but smile at that picture and sat beside Phoebe. He placed a light kiss on her forehead but got pulled into a premontion:

_Phoebe was standing in the living-room of the Penthouse, crying hard and wearing a night gown. Her sisters and Leo were standing next to her. _

_His mother slowly picked up a crystal and placed it around Cole, completing the circle. She was muttering something like ,I'm so sorry. I love you.'_

_Cole looked at her peadingly and begged her to stop but she took a step back and took the hands of her sisters and started to chant a vanishing spell. Cole screamed in pain and then exploded into thousands of pieces after he had told her once more that he loved her._

Will came out of the premonition and felt tears rolling down his cheeks. ,No...'

He looked down at his mother and noticed her face was tear-stained. She must have seen the premonition, too. She looked at him, sobbing hard and pulled him into a tight hug. ,I'm so sorry...', she managed to get out in between her crying.

Cole and Julian both knew the face they made when they were pulled into one of their premonitions and Julian slowly sat down next to his mother.

,Show me', he whispered. He knew it had to be something horrible.

Phoebe apruptly began to cry harder and shook her head violently. ,No, no, you don't have to go through that ... No...'

,But I want to, Mum. Please.'

Phoebe hestitated a bit but then touched his hand with her shaky one, showing him the same premonition she and her son had had before.

Julian gasped and then pulled both, his mother and his brother into a tight hug, crying also.

Mel, who had woken up at the sound of crying looked at her father questioning but he just shrugged his shoulders helplessly.

,Phoebe, what did you see?', he asked softly but knew he had said something bad because all three faces turned into his direction and showed a mix of pain, loss, love and a lot of sadness.

,No', his wife muttered. ,No, no, no, NO! I would never ... My husband! NO!'

,Phoebe, tell me what you saw.' But Phoebe only cried and sobbed harder. He saw Will whispering something to her but she shook her head again.

,Don't', she whispered back.

,Dad ... we saw ... you die...', Will muttered before sobbing into his mother's shoulder.

,Well, then we'll prevent it. Who was it?', Cole asked.

Apparently, that was to much for Phoebe. She shimmered out, taking Julian with her because he had still held her hand.

Cole and Mel exchanged confused looks and noticed Will, closing his eyes and holding out his arms.

,What are you doing?', his father asked him.

,Summoning Mum and Julian', he answered through clenched teeth. ,Baby me and baby Julian shimmered her away because she didn't want to answer your question.'

Suddenly Phoebe and Julian appeared, surrounded by fire. They looked around and finally settled on Will who gave them an apologetic look.

,Sorry', he muttered.

,So, anyone wants to answer now?', Cole asked again. But quickly regretted it when Phoebe, Julian and Will's faces became a pale white.

,No'

,No'

,God, why always me?', Will sighed but then inhaled deeply before he said ,Mum, Piper and Paige. They did it.' He quickly closed his eyes.

The room fell silent. Mel and Cole looked surprised and a look of disbelieving crossed their faces.

,What?!'

,They wouldn't do that!'

,Well, Paige ...'

,Yeah, but Mum and Piper? No'

,Phoebe, Honey, is that right?'

She nodded slightly and ran into her husband's arms, crying into his chest. Suddenly a portal opened in the middle of the room.

A beautifull woman about 40 stepped out of it, smiling kindly. ,Hey, guys! Missed me?'

,MUM!', three voices yelled, running towards their mother.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Hope you like it! Please review. Can't have enough reviews.

Hope you're fine and have nice Christmas holidays!

elisaday16


	6. Chapter 6

Cole and Phoebe watched the scence in front of them with a confused and quite silly expression on their faces. Their future children and their future

mother were all hugging and laughing and saying how much they've missed each other.

Cole leant slowly over to his wife. ,Am I the only one, feeling a bit left outside alone?', he whispered.

,No, I know that feeling now. They're so cheesy.'

,Yup, remembers me of High School, you know, first girlfriend. _No, you hang up first... no, I love you more ..._'

,You went to High School?'

,No, just watched a Teen Soap.'

,You watched ...-'

,I'm already regretting that I told you ...'

,Nah, you're veeery manly. The most manly person I know.'

,Oh thanks. So that means I'm more manly than Leo?! That's soo relieving.'

Phoebe ignored his comment and grinned before whispering:

,So, you want to watch Gilmore Girls tomorrow?'

Cole, who was about to answer, was interupted by future Phoebe who whistled loudly in order to get their attention.

,What?!', Cole asked annoyed.

,Just listen!', she replied but Cole only leant over to his Phoebe again and whispered ,loud enough for everyone to hear,:

,You can whistle?'

,Yeah, Leo taught me.'

,Leo?', he asked, jealousy lingering in his voice.

,Yeah, Piper and Paige were out and he and I were alone ...-'

,All alone? With Leo?'

,Yup, well, we didn't know what to do, so he orbed us to the Niagara Falls and ...-'

,Pretty romantic, he?'

,Yeah, pretty much. And there was a beautiful lake where we jumped in to swim and ...-'

,You went swimming? With Leo, your _brother-in-law_?'

,Yeah, well, he wanted to jump in, I was already in the water, and he wanted to have my attention ...-'

,HEY! I'd like to have your attention too!', future Phoebe yelled frustrated. ,And Cole, don't be so overly jealous!'

,I am so NOT ...-'

,Yes, you are'

,Am not!'

,Oh, you're sooo..-'

,STOP!', Mel cried out and sighed in annoyance. ,You're so immature! Just ... zip it!'

,How come that my youngest future daughter has already yelled at me twice?!', Cole said.

,I'm just so damn good at it!'

,Mel, no bad words! There're three babies around!'

,God, they can't even hear...-'

,Don't be so sure about that ...', her future mum muttered and then said louder:, Well, the reason I'm here is ...'

,Magic School burnt down?', Will asked hopefully.

,Magic School exploded?', Julian asked, almost jumping in excitement.

,Magic School was closed forever?', Mel asked, stepping forward.

,Eww, you're just too kind...', Julian said, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

,Maybe she's under some sort of spell...', Will thaught loudly.

,What, the I-love-Magic-School-but-don't-want-to-admit-it-spell?', Julian asked and both brothers burst out laughing.

,I do NOT love...-'

,Yeah, sure.'

,Yeah, we believe you.'

,HEY! Stop it, will you? No, Magic School's fine...-'

,We'll keep dreaming, Bro', Julian whispered to his brother.

, ... I'm here because your father was kidnapped.'

,WHAT?!', everyone yelled.

,I said your father was ...-'

,Yeah, yeah, we heard that.'

,By who?'

,By the Source.'

,That's great. Come on, let's fight the damn Source!'

,Julian! The babies!', his future mother said and held her belly protectively.

,Well, what do we do now?', Mel asked.

,We need the power of the Source and the power of baby Julian and baby Will.', future Phoebe explained. ,That's why I'm here. We need to bring Cole and Phoebe to the future.'

The room fell silent till Cole suddenly yelled:, Oh, because I'm the source now and the babies have great powers.'

,Wow, you're fast.', both present Phoebe and her older self muttered in unsion and looked at each other confused.

Cole shot them an angry glare and pouted which made both Phoebes giggle.

,So, we need everyone's powers, right? Leo, Piper, Paige, Wyatt, Chris, Mum and Mum, the source Dad and Dad, Mel, Julian, Me and Julian as babies and me.', Will said, counting each name with his fingers.

,Looks like everybody wants to kill me. I'm glad.', Cole joked but his future wife looked confused.

,Piper, Paige and my dear wife want to kill me.'

,WHAT?!'

,Yep, Will got a premonition and because Phoebe touched him she got it too.'

,Wow, in my past, we never killed you. That's weird. You were the source for about three months, then the wizard got your powers and became the

new source.'

,Oh oh.', Phoebe said quietly and bit her lower lip.

,What Oh oh?', Cole asked confused.

,Paige vanished him last week.'

,Oh crap.'

,Yup.'

,What do we do now?', Cole asked, looking nervous.

,Find another wizard?', Phoebe suggested, shrugging her shoulders.

,First of all, we need to rescue my Cole. So, come on, through the portal.', future Phoebe said and they noticed that she had already opened

a portal to which she pointed.

Cole wanted to protest but his wife had already pulled him through it. They felt dizzy and light headed but then they suddenly fell onto the well-known

floor of the Halliwell attic.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hope you like it! Please review! Tons of reviews!

Well, hope you're fine and merry Christmas!

elisaday16


	7. Chapter 7

Cole was dancing with Phoebe. Slow and classic music was playing. They were glancing lovingly at each other and didn't notice anything around

them. Cole was wearing a nice black suit and Phoebe a beautiful and elegant white dress. They were in a huge room which was decorated with

plenty of flowers in different colours but the couple didn't seem to care. All that mattered was them ... just them ...

,,Cole!'', a soft voice called Cole. The voice seemed to be far away, so Cole kept staring at his Phoebe.

,,COLE!'', the voice called again, more urgent. He still didn't pay attention.

Until he was slapped ... hard. The sharp and hot pain, left on his right cheek, tore him away from his dreamland apruptly.

,,Ouch!'', he exclaimed loudly, rubbing his cheek in pain. He slowly opened his eyes and took sight of his surroundings.

Julian, Mel, Will, older Phoebe, Phoebe and him were in the Halliwell attic. At first, his memories seemed to have built up a wall which he couldn't

break through but suddenly they came all floating back to him. The portal ...

,,Are you okay, Honey?''

Cole looked up to find the concerned face of his wife above him. He snorted.

,,Don't act worried! You slapped me!'' Phoebe only shrugged her shoulders and gave him an innocent look.

,,I had to. Apparently, you were in Dreamland, making out with Pamela Anderson.''

,,Not a reason to slap so hard ...'', he muttered before adding more loudly ,,And no, it was not Pam Anderson. It was someone who was a lot

more hotter and the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.'' He grinned while saying the last part. But to his surprise, his wife quickly stood up, put

her hands on her hips and looked angrily at him, her usually full lips only a thin line.

,,And who would that be, Mister?'', she asked, her eyes narrowed. Cole, realising how close his wife was to exploding, quickly stammered

,,No, no, you -you of course! Who else would I be dreaming of?!''

Phoebe looked like she was thinking hard for a moment but then a smile appeared on her face again.

,,Okay, so, where's the rest of the family?'', Mel suddenly asked future Phoebe. ,,Downstairs?''

,,We'll see. Come on, let's go!''

With that, the six Halliwell-Turners left the attic and made their way to the kitchen.

Julian who was the first to enter the room, didn't have time to look for his family because his aunts came running towards him just as he had stepped

into the kitchen.

,,Aunt - Piper ...- can't breath ...'', he choked out, his aunt still hugging him tightly.

,,Oh, sorry but we just missed you all sooo much!'', she squealed, letting him go.

,,And, Aunt Pai -ge ... could you ... please -... stop kissing my ... face!''

,,Oh, okay, then I'll go kiss Will!'', Paige said and ran over to Will who shot an angry glance at his twin brother before being kissed and hugged just like Julian was only a minut ago.

After they all hugged and greeted each other (also Wyatt(18), Leo and Chris(16)), they sat down to make up a plan to defeat the sorce and bring future

Cole back.

,,Okay, Piper and me already made a few potions ...-'', Paige began.

,,Over twenty, Paige.'', Piper corrected her, smiling.

,,Yeah, well, twenty potions to weaken the Source, at least a bit, strip his powers for about a minute and a few other very useful things.''

,,So?''

,,Our plan is to ... well, have no plan.'', Paige replied.

,,Isn't that a bit risky?''

,,Nah, we're so powerful, the Source won't stand a chance.'', she answered, smiling wiedely.

They all nodded slowly. ,,Okay, let's go!''

Piper quickly grabbed the bag with the poisons and they all shimmered/orbed out to the Underworld.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I know it's a bit confusing and short but still, try to enjoy! Please leave reviews!!! Many many many ... **REVIEWS** !!!

Hope you're fine and have nice Christmas holidays!

elisaday16


	8. Chapter 8

The family shimmered/orbed into an empty corridor of the Underworld. The walls were out of stone and two torches lit the corridor.

Suddenly a energy ball was thrown at them. They quickly turned around to find a black demon with red eyes standing a few metres away from them.

Mel, Chris and Wyatt had already shielded their parents with their force fields, so they couldn't get hurt and Will and Julian both stepped forward.

Meanwhile, the demon had made a huge energy ball and threw it at the two teenagers but Julian only grinned and blinked once which froze the ball

in midair. Will blinked once more and the ball flew back towards the demon, vanishing him instantly.

Cole and Phoebe both looked confused and impressed at the same time.

,,Hey, you two want to stay here?!'', Piper asked them, smiling and they went on.

Only a few demons crossed their way to the chamber of the Source (Will and Julian had sensed it) but were vanished easily everytime.

Now, they were standing in front of the doors (Will had vanished the guards).

,,I think we should stay in pairs. It's safer not to be alone.'', Paige suggested quietly.

,,Yeah, good idea. I'll go with Mum.'', Wyatt said and smiled at Piper.

,,Sure, I'll take Dad from the past.'', Will agreed.

,,Good, I'll protect Mum and Mum from the past. It doesn't work out when I take only one.'', Julian told them.

,,Okay, Dad will go with me then.'', Chris said.

,,Everybody ready?'', Piper asked.

,,I think so.''

,,Absolutely.''

,,No, but do I have a choice?'', Chris muttered but nodded.

,,Yup.''

,,Yeah, let's go!''

With that, they entered the chamber.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Source was sitting on his throne at the end of the room. He grinned (well, it was more a grimace appearing on his ugly face) when he saw them entering and stood up. ,,What a nice surprise! I was awaiting you but so soon?''

,,Yup, we're fast.''

,,So, let the fight begin, right?'', the Source asked and formed a red and apparently burning fire ball.

,,Always.'', Julian replied and suddenly he changed into a tall and muscular demon who had almost the same colour as Belthazor but instead of

black eyes, very light blue ones which were even lighter than the cleanest ocean (He's still part demon and he represents the element water, sooo ...).

His brother and sister did the same but their eyes also had the colour of their element (burning red and grey like stone).

Past Phoebe gasped as she saw that but her thoughts were quickly cut off when a fire ball passed her, only a few inches away from her head.

Demon-Julian and her older self were standing next to her and her son put up his white force field around them, blinked once and ... left.

Phoebe was stunned. How could that be? Why was the force field still there even after Julian had left?

Older Phoebe seemed to know what she was thinking and whispered ,,He froze it. It won't disappear until he unfreezes it.''

In the meantime Will was holding his hand up which caused the Source to be surrounded by flames. He cried out in pain but then shimmered

out of the fire circle. Mel and Will quickly ran in front of him, waiting for their brother who blinked once which made Future Phoebe appear in front of him (the baby is the fourth element as you know). He and his mother quickly joined Will and Mel and they took each other by the hands. They closed their eyes and began to chant the well-known and very powerful Element Ones spell :

_Wind and ice and stone and heat,_

_Let us win, let us defeat,_

_The four elements shall be combined,_

_The enemy's death shall be signed,_

(author's note: I know, it's terrible.)

Suddenly Will was only a huge flame, Phoebe a vortex of wind, Julian a huge jet of water and Mel a big rock. Then, the four elements became one and raged towards the Source. In a matter of seconds the Source was vanished but ,to their surprise, he grinned widely.

Julian, Mel, Will and their mother changed back (The kids also into human form) and looked at each other in confusion. All of sudden Cole cried out

,,LEO! Phoebe's hurt!!!''

They all turned around to see Past Phoebe lying on the ground, one hand was held by Cole's and her other one clutching her bleeding stomach.

The family ran towards her and Leo instantly knelt down next to her and held his hands over her wound.

Cole tore his glance away from her and noticed Julian supressing the tears.

Will saw that, too and told him ,,It's going to be okay, don't worry.''

,,But it's my fault! It was my job to protect her!'', he yelled.

Phoebe who had heard him quickly tried to sit up but was pushed back by her husband. So she stammered ,,no, - .. no, it -it wasn't yo- your

fault. I was stupid. I -ran ... away from the force field to help ... but was hit by a fire ball.''

Julian just snorted sceptically but then ran towards her and hugged her tight (Leo had finished healing her).

,,They alway had that special relation-ship.'', Will muttered to his Past father who smiled.

,,May I remind you that my future self is still trapped somewhere?'', Cole exclaimed loudly.

,,Oh, yeah.''

They began to walk out of the room.

,,No, stop, I already took care of ... that.'', future Cole suddenly yelled from the other side of the chamber.

,,Dad!'', Mel, Will and Julian cried out and headed towards him.

,,Cole!'', future Phoebe joined them. They all hugged till future Cole asked in confusion ,,And what are they doing here?''

He pointed at past Phoebe and past Cole.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sorry, I know it's not really good ... but well, I didn't have much time today. Still, I want a really really lot of REVIEWS !!!

Hope you're fine and have nice Christmas holidays!!!

elisaday16


	9. Chapter 9

,,Erm ...- Hi. We kind of were dragged in here to save your, no _our_ ass.'', Past Cole said and smiled uncertainly.

,,Yup, it's just too cute to let it rot in some dark cage of the Source.'', Past Phoebe added and both Coles blushed a deep red.

,,Hey, you already got the Past ass, the Future ass is all mine.'', Phoebe's future self joked. ,,And yours is propably juicier than mine, anyway.''

Future Cole snorted, feeling highly insulted. Just as he was about to snap at her, Julian made an odd movement with his left hand, called out ,,Up!'' and

they were all surrounded by whirls of water, reappearing in the living-room of the Manor seconds later.

Except for the three children of Phoebe, everyone was stumbling and holding their heads in dizziness.

,,Ooh, I see four Pipers...'', Phoebe mumbled.

,,God, and I see two Coles.'', Paige muttered light-headed.

,,Paige, there are two Coles.'', Piper informed her and rolled her eyes.

,,Oh, I thought it was just a nightmare.''

,,And I thought your nightmares were all about clowns, Paigeeee?'', Future Cole said, smiling innocently at her.

,,Phoebe ...'', Paige growled at her older sister.

,,Sorry, but I mean clowns? Sure, demons, killers, death, but _clowns_?''

,,HEY! You two, stop it!'', Piper interrupted and shot them both an angry glance.

,,This is not over, Pheebs ...''

,,PAIGE!'', Piper cut her off. Paige's eyes narrowed in a dirty way but she kept quiet. ,,Okay, so, let's send them back, right?''

,,Erm, no. There's kind of a little problem about the Past.'', Will said, bitting his lip.

,,Little?'', Past Cole asked sarcastically.

,,What Problem?''

,,Well, our Past Dad is going to be killed in the Past.'', Mel explained and shrugged her shoulders helplessly.

,,Nah, that can't be. Otherwise I wouldn't be standing here, would I?'', her Future father asked confused.

,,Dad, you know, back then that wizard took your powers so you became human again, but now there is no wizard to take your powers anymore.''

Future Cole frowned. ,,Well, who was it ...-''

,,Paige.'', Past Cole helped his Future daughter.

,,Yeah, Paige vanished him last week in their Past.''

,,Damn it.'', her father growled.

,,And again, it's Paige to blame...'', Past Cole muttered grimly.

,,Nice to know that you haven't changed a bit. You're still my favourite brother-in-law. You only tried to kill me a few times ...''

Suddenly a swirl of heart-orbs filled the room, revealing a dark brown haired girl about 14 years old.

,,Hi.''

Future Phoebe ran towards her and hugged her tightly.

,,Hi, Honey. How's your daddy?''

,,He's fine, Mum. Today we set up some guy called Brad Pitt with Angelina Jolie. I almost did it all myself. Well, almost.''

,,Mum?'', Past Cole asked, confusion written all over his (oh, so damn handsome) face. He turned to Julian. ,,You never told me, me and your mother

had another child.''

All of sudden Julian seemed to be very interested in his shoes. ,,Julian?'', Past Cole asked.

,,Erm, well, _you_ didn't ...'', he muttered, not taking his gaze off his shoes.

,,But she called her Mum?''

,,I didn't say that she didn't.''

,,But that would mean that ...''

,,Yup.''

,,Yup?''

,,Yeah, you're not Terry's father.''

,,Wow, that's ...''

,,I know.''

,,Phoebe cheated on me?''

,,Well, not really ...''

,,Terry looks pretty real to me.''

,,You were not there.''

,,I didn't think I watched them.'' (Mel made a didgusted noise)

,,No, you don't understand. We thought you were dead.''

,,Now, I'm confused.''

,,Yeah, we saw you getting stabbed by a demon. Leo couldn't heal you.''

,,But what then?''

,,Er, well, we buried you ...''

,,And ...?''

,,And then after three years you came back.''

,,How?''

,,You turned out to be trapped in all these years.''

,,Where? By whom?''

,,By the former Source, not the one we just vanished. It was the wizard.''

,,Great. And who's the father of,'' He pointed at the girl ,,Terry?''

,,It's some cupid called Coop. Very nice guy, actually.''

P (AN: I'm cutting it short now. Too much to write ..) Cole snorted. The room fell silent for a few minutes.

,,So what do we do about the Cole getting killed thing? By the way, who did it?'', Piper asked.

,,You, me and Paige.'', Phoebe answered quietly.

,,I call that revenge.'', Paige said and put out her tongue at both Coles who were standing together.

,,Not funny.'', F Cole replied.

,,She's so tactful.''

,,Stop that! So, what about we all go back to their Past, he?'', Piper suggested and looked at her family questionly.

,,Maybe that's the best.''

,,Anything to save my ass. And his.'' (Cole)

,,I'm on it.'' (Wyatt)

,,Sure.'' (Leo)

,,Okay.'' (F Phoebe)

,,Yup.'' (Will)

,,Always, I'm a time travel fan.'' (Chris)

,,Let's get it on.'' (Mel)

,,Yeah, I think I forget my keys there, anyway.'' (Julian)

,,To infinity and beyond!'' (Terry)

Everybody stared at Terry. ,,Looks I'm going to wash the dishes today, right?''

She sighed unhappily and left the room.

,,To save that ass, everything.'' (P Phoebe)

Everyone looked at Paige expectingly.

,,I -I think I have to go to work today, you know ...''

,,Pai-ai-ge...''

,,I would, really, but ...''

,,Paige ...''

,,He's an asshole!''

,,PAIGE!''

,,Yes, I'm coming, pleased?''

,,Totally.''

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I know I'm a bit late, but somehow my creativity was a bit blocked the last days ...

Well, as always I'd like to have (See, I'm trying the nice way) a load of REVIEWS !!!

And, now something really unexpectable comes :

Hope you're fine and Have a nice day !!!

elisaday16


	10. AN: explaination & Thanks

AN: Sorry for the whole Terry-Phoebe-Coop-Cole-trapped thing. I know it's a bit (or a bit more) confusing, so I'll try to explain it to you:

Phoebe and Cole are married, Julian, Will and Mel are already born, demon attacks, Cole is stabbed, everybody thinks he's dead, but it was only a

shape-shifter! The real Cole is trapped in some cage in the Underworld, Phoebe meets Coop, they share one night (that's cheesy, isn't it?), Phoebe

is pregnant (shame on Phoebe), Cole manages to come back, Cole is shocked to see his wife pregnant, but as you all know Cole loves her sooo

much (a bit obsessive, he?) and he forgives her, Terry is born, Phoebe and Cole raise her together but she still has contact to Coop, 14 years later:

Cole is again trapped by the Source (Sorry, creativity is a rare gift ...), his family (including Paige) and his Past family (only Past Cole, Past Phoebe, Baby Julian&Will) rescue him. That's it!

Oh, yeah, now one word about the reviews: THANKS!!! I always have to smile to myself when I read them! You're really great (wow, that sounds like a

bad speech at the Oscar award ...)! I think I owe you some words in return:

(the first review writers come first)

1.GuitarGirl527: Thanks, you gave me the little push to write more!

2.alboppy: Ah, alboppy ... I think you wrote the most reviews! Thanks! Sometimes you kicked my ass a bit but all in all you always told me to go on and

assured me that my story was good.

3.Wicked R:Thanks to you, too! After your review I realised that I had to change my type of writing a bit.

4.ethereal girl: Oh you don't know how happy I was when I read your review! I read almost all of your stories and I think your stories are really great.

Back then I thought: When she thinks it's a ,,nice start'' it can't be too bad.

5.foxfieldco: Thanks, you also encouraged me to continue!

6.het2468: Yeah, you told me the story had creativity! Thanks for that!

7.Brooklyn Halliwell: Thank you for making me blush!

8.alboppy: Ah, you again. Thanks for the 2. review!

9.alboppy: I swear my face was red after that review ... Well, thanks!

10.ethereal girl: Thanks for the 2. one! And do you really think I would let Cole die? Do you think I am so heartless:)

11.LucyCelticPrincess: You were the first for this chapter to tell me it was good! Thank you!

12.alboppy: I think I'll give you an award for ,,Most reviews writer''. Thanks to you!

13.PhoebeColelovers: It's the same with you as with ethereal girl, I absolutely love your stories! It's an honor to have your review for my story! Thanks!

14.WellxWisher: Thanks and I hope you had a merry Christmas, too!

15.alboppy: Oh, you kicked my ass (lightly) with that. After that my brain was working hard to make the story move on faster. Still, thanks!

16.alboppy: I've never seen such an unyielding review writer! Thanks for that!

17.WellxWisher: I had to smile at that one! Thank you!

18.alboppy: You made me write that extra explaination above! I hope you understand now! Thank you for making me write it!

19.het2468: Thaaaanks! I hope you didn't waste too much time on checking once (or even twice) a day!

I hope you all had a great Christmas and a happy New Year!!!

Keep writing reviews and don't mind kicking my ass when I did a bad job!!!

Stay tough,

elisaday16


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! Tomorrow, my family and I are going to go to Germany (we have relatives there and my mum is German, so my German is almost perfect) for Carneval. My costume is really awful, I'm going as a witch (surprising, he?). Well, next to my dear brother I feel much better since he's going as a demon.

Demon? I mean, hey, that's even more awful. He's always hunting me down the stairs, threatening to hit me with a fireball which means tickling me to death. Well, enough of that. Let's bring the story on :

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

P Phoebe was flipping through the BOS and from time to time, she would let out a rather hopeless sigh. On her right, there was her F son Julian, yawning and looking around the room. Will, his brother, was levitating over the ground and found it funny to conjure peanuts and then throw them at his little sister, Mel, who just froze them in midair and sent them back. P Phoebe suddenly shut the book and let herself fall onto the old sofa.

,,What are we gonna do?'', she asked, gazing into space.

,,We could turn back time.''

,,Or maybe we just look for another wizard who wants Dad's powers.''

,,Yeah, sure, Mel. He was the last of his kind. (A/N: I don't know if this is true, if it isn't let's just pretend it's right ...)

,,Where are the others, anyway?''

,,They're trying to find some potion to strip Cole's powers.'', his Mum answered. ,,Let's pay them a visit. Maybe we can help.''

Together they silently descended the stairs and were greeted by very loud arguing and screaming coming from F Paige, P Cole and F Cole.

Paige:,,No! I will NOT heal any Cole! Neither Past Cole nor our Cole!''

P Cole:,,Hey! we're still in this room, so don't pretend we are not!''

Paige:,,I don't pretend, I WISH !''

F Cole:,,You know what I wish? I wish you would just SHUT UP !''

Paige:What now? Am I your dog, or what?! I don't care what you want !''

P Cole:You are driving me CRAZY ! Even Prue was better than you!''

Paige:,,Don't you dare talk about Prue ! You have no right !''

F Cole:,,Oh, but you have? How can Phoebe and Piper even stand you?!''

P Cole:,,Yes, that's the reason why you're the only one in the Halliwell family who hasn't got anybody! Piper's got Leo, Prue's got Andy and Phoebe's got me!''

F Cole:,,Us.''

Paige:,,I HATE YOU !''

With that she orbed out.

When Phoebe and her F sons knew it was safe again, they entered the kitchen carefully. P Cole was just going to hug his wife, when a big and ugly demon shimmered in and stabbed each Cole with a dagger, so fast no one could react, then he shimmered away, leaving the Coles bleeding on the floor. Phoebe, Will and Julian rushed to their fathers' side.

,,It-it has to be healing soon, right honey? Cole, right?'', Phoebe asked uncertainly and stroked his arm.

,,No,I-I don't th-think so. It's poi-poisened.'', he answered weakly and passed out, just as his F self did, too.

,,PAIGE! LEO!'', Phoebe screamed, tears forming in her brown eyes.

,,Mum, Leo's in the Underworld. He won't hear you.''

,,PAIGE!''

Paige appeared in swirl of blue lights but showed no emotion on the bleeding Coles.

,,What?''

,,Paige, heal them!''

,,No.''

,,PAIGE! Please!''

,,No, they always ruin everything. They deserve to die. And for you, Phoebe, ther're other, better guys out there. Say good-bye.''

,,Pai-ai-ai-ge. Help me. Help us. Plea-ea-ease, you're my sis-sister.'', Phoebe pleaded.

,,I'm sorry, Pheebs. Not this time. They went too far.'', Paige said coldly and orbed out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Oh, I have to stop now. Demon-Ben just came home. Have to brew a potion. You can vote if you want P Cole to die or anyone else. Maybe Paige or Phoebe or everyone? Just tell me. And, PLEEEAAASEEEE REVIEW A LOT !!!!!!

Hope you're fine, healthy and Have a nice day!

elisaday16


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! I know, I should have waited longer for your votes, but you see, I'm not exactly one of the patient ones ...

And of course, I do not own Charmed and its characters in any way (Oh, how I wish to ...), but Julian, Will and Mel are all mine ! laugh devilishy Sorry 'bout that ...

And I want REVIEWS !!!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

P Phoebe and her F sons were still towering over both, P Cole and F Cole, but neither of them seemed to wake up or at least show a hint of movement. Phoebe was only minutes away from a nervous breakdown. Her normally chocolate brown eyes were puffy and wet with tears that still hadn't stopped falling, her face was tear-strained and her body was shaking with sobs. Julian, on the side, had lost complete control of his powers. Rain was falling quickly, the sea was playing wild and the falling raindrops kept turning into ice and back. Fortunately, Will was dealing with his emotions in other ways, which were at least a bit better than the chaos his brother was causing. He was searching the whole kitchen for a potion or a spell to get his father better and slammed the bottle on the floor when it didn't help. F Piper, F Leo, F Chris and F wyatt had all gone out in the Underworld, looking for some other method to help Cole get rid of his powers and so, they didn't react to the Halliwell-Turners' desperate calls. Mel, youngest F daughter of Phoebe and sister of Julian and Will had gone with them.

Suddenly, when the most sad and loud cry was heard from Phoebe, a white and kind of gold-shining light rose from her shaking chest. Julian and Will looked up to her in concern.

,,Mum?'', Julian asked, his voice barely above a whisper. ,,Mum?''

Phoebe's eyes went wide and their usual calming brown turned into a shining and sparkling gold.

Will and Julian were alarmed. ,,Mum, say something!'', Will urged her and rushed to her side.

His mother's hair slowly and gracefully turned into white-gold.

,,Mum, snap out of it!'', Julian shouted, shaking her.

Her face paled.

,,Mum, can you hear me?'', Will cried, searching her eyes for any reaction.

Her blouse and jeans were surrounded by lights ...

,,MUM !'', both, Will and Julian called.

... and changed into a silky gown, which seemed to melt into her pale skin.

Will and Julian kept shaking her in a sad attempt to wake her up from where ever she was.

Her eyes still wide and sparkling, the light from her chest seemed to rise up her throat and finally out of her slightly parted lips, parted itsself in two and each flooded into one of the still bleeding Coles.

Will and Julian watched in amazement and horror. Suddenly, both Coles coughed and opened their eyes. To everyone's amazement (except for Phoebe, who didn't seem to notice anything around her), their wounds were completely healed. P Cole slowly got up and, when he saw Phoebe, ran to her side which she apparently didn't even notice. F Cole quickly followed his younger self and pushed himself past his two sons. P Cole snapped his fingers in front of his wife's face. Nothing.

F Cole touched her chin carefully with his hand. Nothing.

,,Boys, what happened here ?'', F Cole asked, his gaze not leaving Phoebe.

,,Ahm, well, you two were both attacked with some poisened fireball and you passed out, bleeding heavily. We were all crying and looking for help, when Mum slowly began to turn into ... this and some weird light went from her chest into both of you. End.'', Julian explained, glancing worriedly at his P mother. Both Coles' eyes went wide, even wider than Phoebes.

,,No, not her life energy.'', they said in unsion.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey you guys! Urgh, yesterday was awful! I played soccer with some frineds, bad idea, bad idea!

That damn ball hit my stomach (hard, I may add), I fell while trying to get that damn ball away from my friend Adrian and now I've got bruises all over my body! It's not like it hurts, but I look like I tried to paint myself, here a bit of blue, there a bit of blue ...

Adrian's gonna pay for that ...

Oh, sorry. Did I talk too much again? Well, in that case, it might be a good idea to just start writing.

You agree? Very good.

And as always, there's no way, I would let you read this without my favourite personal sentence:

Hope you're fine and Have a nice day!

Yours, bruised and fallen elisaday16

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Julian looked between his P father and his F dad.

''Life energy? You mean something like ... life force?''

They nodded.

''That's not good, is it?''

They shook their heads.

''Are you going to talk to me or just stay with the head-thingy?!'', Julian asked slightly angry.

P Cole sighed.

''When you give up your life force, there's just your bare soul left.''

Will and Julian exchanged looks of confusion.

''You don't need anything that you need in life.''

Again nothing.

''You don't even need to breathe.''

Will and Julian looked up at their mother and noticed that her chest didn't move.

Suddenly Will's eyes grew wide. Phoebe's stomach was as flat as it was before her pregnancy.

''Dad, where are we?''

F Cole looked confused.

''I mean, where are our baby-selves?''

''Oh crap'', P and F Cole muttered.

''What?''

''They have to be somewhere, but also just their souls.''

Julian was about to ask where but then he saw his mother closing her eyes.

''What is she doing?!''

As if Phoebe had heard her son, she promptly opened them again and stared behind her family.

Everyone turned around. And there, they were. Two shining very small babies were floating in the air. Each one had some sort light around them. Just like Phoebe's was kind of gold, one was pure white and the other one was sort of back.

Will was the first one to speak.

''Hell, this is scary.''

''I definitely agree on that point.'', Julian said.

''Erm, boys, if we don't get their life forces back, they're going to stay that way, so move!'', P Cole interrupted their staring and pushed them out of the kitchen.

And he could have sworn, he saw his wife wink at him ...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I want loads of REVIEWS !!!


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry! I know it's been a long time since my last update! But now I'm on a kind of writing thing (It took long enough ...). Hopefully you like it and please review a lot!!!

Hope you're fine and Have a wonderful day!

Elle

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

''What about that returning potion? Should I brew it?'', Will asked, not trying to hide his excitement.

''I swear I could do it! Honestly, I already did it a million times, at least! It's not easy, but I can do it. Wake me up in the middle of the night and I'll tell you all the intrigents!'', he rambled on.

''Erm, no, I take back the waking up thing. I can't say for sure I wouldn't blow you up ...''

The four Halliwell-Turners had been trying to find a solution for their three little ... _problems_ which were currently floating in the kitchen, all shiny and bright.

P Cole shook his head. ''It wouldn't work and besides you still aren't allowed to brew any sort of potion for the next two months. I suppose there's no need to remind you of your last potion attempt.

It took us a whole day to clean that smelly stuff off the attic furniture ...''

His son's face fell and he was about to protest when a yell was heard from Julian who had been sitting in a corner on the floor, trying to write a decent spell.

''Ha! I did it! This spell is brilliant! I don't wanna seem arrogant but it certainly will solve our problems. Listen.''

_Weird floating things in our kitchen, blue and bright,_

(There was a muttered protest from P Cole, ''Since when are they _blue_ ...'')

_We're fed up with your joyous light,_

(''Joyous?!'', Will murmured.)

_Go get your bodies now and make,_

_A huge tasty yummy chocolate cake!_

Julian finished his spell with a big smile on his face and he looked expectantly at his family.

''What do you think?''

P and F Cole exchanged looks and F Cole cleared his throat before saying,

''Erm, well, that was ... one of a kind. Really one of a kind.''

Julian's smile grew bigger and he turned to his P dad who was biting his lip, looking to the ground.

''Yeah, really .. great, never heard a wo -better one.''

Julian's smile broadened even more and P Cole ran his hand through his hair and said,

''Damn. To be honest Jules, as much as you look like your mother, your talent for spells -'', Julian beamed at his father. ''... is just not there.'' His smile disappeared.

An akward silence followed and before anyone could say something, they heard screams coming from downstairs. They hurried down the wooden stairs and entered the kitchen, where the screams had come from.

''Hey Aunt Piper, Uncle Leo, Chris, Wyatt, Mel.'', Will greeted the five people in front of them.

''Good to see you.''

Their faces were still shocked and their eyes were wide.

''Wha -what happened?'', Piper asked, not taking her eyes off the floating figures.

Julian shrugged his shoulders helplessly.

''Do you want the short version or the complicated dramatic one?'', he wanted to know.

''I think the short one will do for now.'', Leo, the only one who had calmed down so far, answered.

Julian glanced at his brother who made a weird movement with hand and empathically nodded his head.

''Well, Will, Mum and me came downstairs and heard Aunt Paige and P and F Dad argueing, more like yelling at each other which ended with Aunt Paige orbing out. Then, a demon shimmered in and hit both with -'', Wyatt cut him off. ''Both who?'' ''The Dads of course. Erm, where was I? Oh yeah, right. However, the fireballs were poisened or something and they didn't start healing.''

''But how can that be? They're alive now, aren't they?'', Mel asked.

''Just let me tell the story! So, we called for Leo but he was in the Underworld with you so he cozuldn't hear us. The only other opportunity we had was Paige then who orbed in after our calling but didn't even make a move to heal them. Mum pleaded with her and begged her to heal them but she just shook her head and left us to it.''

The others stared at him in disbelief, none of them being able to believe his words but Julian hadn't finished yet.

''That's not all. After that we tried to find a spell or a potion to heal him but we couldn't find anything by the time Mum started becoming all shiny and golden and ... weird. We attempted to wake her up from that ... trance but she became more like that not-blinking and bright thing and all of sudden there came a light out of her mouth which parted itsself in two and each half flooded into each of the Dads. They awoke fully healed and that's it. End of story.''

Mel swallowed hard. ''I never thought Paige would be so heart-less to do something like that. Could you?''

Piper shook her head, anger showing her eyes. ''PAIGE! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!!!''

It took a few seconds before a clearly annoyed Paige orbed into the crowded kitchen.

''What?!'', she snapped when she noticed the angry faces of her family.

At that point Piper exploded. ''HOW COULD YOU?! HOW DARE YOU? HOW DARE YOU NOT TO HEAL COLE?! DO YOU EVEN RELIZE WHAT YOU DID?!''

Paige's eyes sparkled with fury and she spoke with clenched teeth.

''He deserved to die. He's not worth a life.''

Suddenly a golden glow surrounded Paige and she wasn't the only who noticed that Phoebe's eyes were the source of it. The floor under Paige broke away and she screamed in fear as the hole sucked her in, both Julian and Will jumping in with their aunt ...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

That wasn't exactly my best chapter, I know. Please REVIEW!

elisaday16


End file.
